Castigado
by Amys0n
Summary: Kagami Taiga, un joven siempre justo, siempre correcto el cual a sus 24 años nunca ha hecho nada atrevido ni peligroso, aunque aquello le emocionase y le excitase. Una noche una propuesta de lo más indecorosa llega a su manos, ¿Qué hará el joven pelirrojo? ¿Dará marcha atrás o se atrevera a vivir una de sus más grandes fantasías –jamás revelada-?. (Two shot-yaoi)


Hola, hola hermosas piñas de mi corazón. Después de un tiempo al fin les vuelvo a traer algo de mi terrible invención, LO SIENTO mucho por no haber podido actualizar antes alguna de mis otros fics, pero por fin he terminado el intensivo, ¡yei! Y tengo algunos días de descanso.

No quiero entretenerles más, y aventúrense a leer esta nueva cosa barra two shot barra locura (?)

 **Advertencias:** agresión a un personaje, BDSM.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Fujimaki-sensei, yo sólo los uso con fines de pervertirles a mi manera~.

* * *

.::.

 _ **Kagami**_

¿Actuar? Nunca estuvo en mis planes. ¿Por qué siquiera me había detenido a pensar aquella propuesta? No sabía si era porque tal vez había algo en el aire de aquel lugar, o solo el hecho de estar aquí parado, donde muchos pensarían que los únicos que hacen estas cosas están enfermos o algo por el estilo, pero de alguna manera era excitante. Hacia un rato que lo que llevaba entre las piernas se había levantado a la vida, y comenzaba a incomodar dentro de mi pantalón.

-Mister Tiger. –Pronuncio la mujer, llamándome por el sobrenombre que me había puesto. -¿Ya se decidió sobre cuál escenario tomar?

-Pues… -no sabia que decirle. Mis manos sudaban, estaba nervioso… y excitado. Jodidamente excitado y eso que ni siquiera alguien me había tocado.

Ella arqueo una perfecta ceja rubia. –O pues, también puede tomar un salón de entrenamiento libre, también tenemos presentación grupales. –hablo de nuevo, mientras mordía el lapicero negro y después lo dirigía hacia su labio inferior, amenazando con su lengua peligrosamente. Su mirada clavada sobre mi, y con gesto arrogante dijo: -Y creeme que me encantaría llevarlo a practicar… pero hoy debo permanecer aquí. –dijo, dando golpecitos con su uña en el escritorio.

¿Presentación grupal? Acaso, ¿varias personas practicaban a la vez? ¿Cómo una orgia? No, ni en millón de años. Yo solo era un tipo curioso que buscaba tener una "experiencia diferente", o algo así, es como me describia el folleto que la rubia me había dado antes, explicando que era "Rosa Negra", y el tipo de personas que en ella te podias encontrar.

-No gracias, paso del grupal. –Dijo, haciendo un gesto de rendición con mis manos.

-¿Por qué? Te podrias llevar una agradable sorpresa, y hasta tal vez lo disfrutes. –hablo de nuevo, apoyando su torso sobre el escritorio, haciendo que su gran busto se presionara en la madera, y podía jurar que casi se le salía del peligroso escote que llevaba en su ajustado vestido rojo. Era una mujer alta y voluptuosa, una rubia bien dotada de ojos verdes, que encajaban a la perfección con sus exóticos rasgos, debía de llevarme unos poco años más. Si hubiéramos estado en otros tiempos, me la hubiera follado, ¿Quién no? La tía estaba como un tren. Pero el presente era distinto y yo no estaba allí para divertirme con ella precisamente. Ignore su intento fallido de coquetear conmigo.

-Dije que no, gracias. –pronuncie con voz amarga. Lo menos que quería era montármela con un monton de tios que no sabia ni a que iban.

Ella se burló de mí con una risita descarada. –Esta bien. –seguía con su sonrisa arrogante. -Aquí hay una lista de amos, sumisos y "switchs" disponibles. –Me paso un libro, que parecía ser un álbum de fotos. –Tiene una breve reseña de cada uno, si escoges a alguien, házmelo saber guapo. –me guiño un ojo, y luego se alejo del escritorio, yéndose a algún otro lado.

Tenia miedo sobre abrir aquel libro o no, ¿Qué se supone que iba a escoger? ¿Y que rayos era un "switch"? Yo realmente no sabía nada en lo que me estaba metiendo. Lo único que sabía es que no podía hablar de esto con nadie, gracias al acuerdo de confidencialidad que había firmado. Y también que aplicaban la política de "SSC" –Sensato, Seguro y Consensuado- es decir, que lo que hiciéramos dentro de aquellos salones llamados "Calabozos" debía ser seguro en cuanto al conocimiento de ambas partes, sensato en cuanto a la participación de los actores, es decir diferenciar la fantasia de la realidad y no alterar con algún tipo de bebida o droga, y consensuado con respeto a la decisión de los participantes.

Y yo no entendia un carajo.

¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? Gracias, Takao Kazunari. Maldición, gracias.

Suspire frustrado. Estaba reconsiderando la idea de irme de aquel lugar, pero también quería quedarme y experimentar. Llamenme loco si tan mal estaba de la cabeza.

Con miedo, abrí aquel libro. Eran varias fotos de hombres y mujeres, todos ellos de espalda, y sin camiseta, debajo estaba escrita una breve información de cada uno. Su sobrenombre, cargo actuado y lo que les gustabas hacer o hacerle a los demás. Había muchas palabras que no pude entender. Pasaba página por página, pero aquello parecía una lista interminable.

-¿Escogió a alguien? –hablo de la nuevo la rubia de antes, pero esta vez estaba de pie a mi lado. No la había escuchado volver, me asuste al sentir su mano posada en mi hombro, solté un jadeo ahogado y el libro casi termino en el suelo.

-No lo se, hay muchas personas. Realmente no tengo idea de que hacer. –ella me miro divertida.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de entrenarte…-se mordió el labio inferior y acerco una de sus manos a mi mejilla, su contacto me provoco escalofríos. Aquella mujer era atractiva de alguna manera, pero definitivamente _no_ era me tipo, oh amiga, si ella supiera de qué lado estaba mi inclinación sexual. Sin darle más falsas esperanzas a la joven dama, me aleje de ella.

Una risita se escapo de su boca. Apoyo un codo sobre el escritorio, inclinándose y me miro fijamente. –Mira Tiger, se nota a simple vista que eres nuevo en todo esto, y no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que hacemos aquí. Viniste buscando una pasar un rato "diferente", ¿me equivoco? –arqueo de nuevo una ceja y yo solo asentí.

-Para tu buena suerte, este es un club privado. Asi que lo pase en el Calabozo, se queda en el Calabozo. – Hizo un gesto con su dedo índice, llevándoselo a los labios, como quien guardaba un secreto, y luego me regalo su sonrisa ladina. –Yo llevo un tiempo en esto, y te dare un consejo: toma el juego de actuar. Un tiempo corto será suficiente, y no te preocupes porque nadie va a saber quien eres tu. Puedes simplemente probar, y si te gusta puedes programar otra cita, si te desagrada, te vas como si nada hubiera pasado. –ella sonrio. Para estar fundada en rojo, de pies a cabeza, como un diablo, esta mujer no pareciera ser mala persona.

Era la segunda vez que la mujer de rojo me ofrecia aquella propuesta, y la verdad es que antes ya la había reconsiderado. La primera vez para cada miembro en el club, era gratis. No tenía nada que perder.

-Está bien, creo que le hare casos a sus palabras.

-Muy bien. –me dio una palmadita en hombro, y se encamino al otro lado del escritorio. Comenzó a buscar entre unos papeles y depositó una hoja y un bolígrafo frente a mí. –Solo debes llenar el formulario. Aquí hay una lista de los escenarios a los que puedes aplicar, abajo especifica lo que deseas obtener de esta, y recuerda poner un nombre falso y la palabra de seguridad.

Tome el bolígrafo y mire aquella hoja que me había dado. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto?

* * *

Miedo, nervios, excitación, ansiedad. Asi era como me sentía mientras estaba sentado en la silla de plástico, esperando. En el Calabozo nada era real, pero este lugar estaba diseñado para "hacer realidad tus más oscuras fantasías", o eso era lo que ponía el folleto de presentación.

-Joven Redman, el director lo vera ahora. –Estaba utilizando un nombre falso, no se permitía usar tu nombre real en aquel lugar. Si, "hombre rojo", no fue el nombre más brillante que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero yo me estaba muriendo por entrar a la sala. Si bien estaba algo asustado, tampoco es que no quería estar allí, ya estaba cansado de ver entrar y salir a hombres detrás de la puerta negra que separaba a los calabozos de la recepción, y déjenme decirles que no estaban nada mal, y si uno de ellos iba a ser mi "amo" por una noche, yo estaría más que agradecido.

Trate de acomodarme la erección que tenia, atrapada en el pantalón a cuadros verde y negro que estaba usando, era jodidamente apretado. Trate de abanicarme con la mano, para secar las gotas de sudor que corrian por mi pecho descubierto. Estaba usando una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas y casi todos los botones estaban desabrochados.

-Él estará aquí en un segundo. –dijo la secretaria. Asentí con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. Me mordí el labio inferior, preguntándome que tan loco estaba por haber tomado la decisión de quedarme en este lugar.

La habitación estaba decorada como una tradicional oficina de escuela, había un escritorio de madera, detrás de este un sillón negro y de mi lado había dos sillas, dos estanterías se encontraban en los extremos de la sala, una de ellas con libros y en la otra había cajas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Detrás del sillón negro se encontraba una bandera situada en la pared con una rosa negra, el logo del club. Pero lo qué más llamaba la atención al entrar a la sala era el sillón de cuero rojo que se encontraba al final de la sala, era lo suficientemente grande como para que yo bien me acomodara, parecía más un sofá cama, a un lado de este se encontraba un baúl de madera el cual parecía antiguo, con bisagras de metal tintadas en negro algo oxidadas y un gran candado. La verdad es que daba algo de curiosidad. ¿Qué guardaban ahí? ¿Los juguetes de tortura?

A mis veinticuatro años de edad, nunca había hecho una locura de esta magnitud. Y creo que también era lo emocionante y excitante de todo esto, hacer algo fuera de mi típica vida inocente.

De acuerdo con el papel que estaba interpretando, era un alumno rebelde en un internado de hombres, dirigido por sacerdotes. Había sido encontrado haciéndolo con una mujer en el baño de la capilla, y ahora me encontraba sentando en la oficina del director.

Cuando la secretaria se fue del salón, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, toque la mascara que llevaba puesta. No solo protegían los nombres, sino también los rostros.

-Joven Redman. –Me quede helado por un segundo, y puse mi espalda recta sobre la silla. La puerta se abrió, y pronto sono la profunda voz de un hombre. No me atrevia a mirarlo, apreté mis manos firmes sobre mi regazo.

-¿De nuevo usted? Al parecer le gusta mi oficina.

-S-se equivoca, señor. – ¡Y santo Dios bendito! Tan solo basto una mirada, para que mi erección diera un salto dentro del pantalón. El sujeto era enorme, de hombros y espalda ancha. Era tan alto como yo, ¿o tal vez más? Estaba vestido con lo que parecía imitar al traje de un sacerdote, llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa negra manga largo con botones negros, con un rosario colgado en su cuello. ¿Qué ironía, no? Porque lo que estábamos a punto de hacer no era para _nada_ religioso. Me quería reír ante aquel pensamiento, pero tras una rápida mirada a sus azules ojos profundos que se encendían detrás del antifaz gris, me dejo claro que debía mantener la boca cerrada.

Sus manos eran grandes y morenas. Sentía como mi boca se quedaba seca, y saque la lengua humedeciendo mis labios. _Joder_. Apoyo sus caderas sobre el escritorio, quedando solo a unos centímetros de mí. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, haciendo que la ajustada camisa se tensara sobre músculos. Sentía como su profunda mirada me estudiaba, absorbiéndome, consumiéndome con si fuera un simple pedazo de leña echado al fuego. Y la habitación sí que estaba en llamas, ¿o era solo yo?

¿Cómo un sujeto podía provocarme tanta excitación con una simple mirada?

Vi cómo se giraba sobre el escritorio y tomaba una carpeta que estaba a su lado.

-Llegar tarde a clases. Fugarse en las noches. Copiarse en algebra. Consumir bebidas alcohólicas en el auditorio. Quitarle el peluquín al reverendo Ryo. Meterse en peleas con otros alumnos. Y ahora trae a una mujer a la institución. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con usted?

Mierda. Con solo escuchar esa ronca voz, podía correrme, ahora mismo. Trate de mantener la calma, y el bulto de mi pantalón. Me encongi de hombros, regalándole una sonrisa con sorna, debía meterme en mi papel.

-¿Detención? –pregunté, con una mueca de diversión. El negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Vi como se levantaba del escritorio y comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa, regalándome un vistazo, solo un pequeño vistazo de su moreno pecho. Se subió las mangas hasta los codos, dejando a la vista sus morenos y bien trabajados brazos.

-No, ya lo hemos enviado a eso, y nunca asiste. Llamar a sus padres tampoco entra en discusión, pues nunca podemos concretar nada. Parece que voy a tener que poner mis manos en este asunto. –pronuncio, con aquella voz profunda, que me estaba matando.

-¿A, sí? Y que es lo que piensa hacer. –le respondí con sorna. Tenía que hacer algo ahora mismo, o el botón del pantalón iba a salir volando en cualquier momento. Estire mis piernas, subiéndolas al escritorio de madera. Entrelace mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, metiéndome a fondo en el papel de chico malo. –Podríamos retomar en donde lo deje con la zorra…

Él fruncio sus labios.

-No lo creo. –estiro su brazo, empujando mis pies fuera del escritorio. –Ponganse de pie, ¡ahora! –ordenó, con voz demandante.

Me sacudí en el asiento, y de un salto me puse de pie.

-Bajese el pantalón. –dijo él.

-¿Bajarme… el pantalón? –trague fuerte. Si lo hacia, iba a darse cuenta de mi erección y cuan excitado estaba, y mierda que no iba a darle el gusto de saber lo caliente que me tenía solo con mirarme.

-¿Algún problema, joven Redman? –hablo de nuevo, y podía jurar de que estaba arqueando una ceja detrás de ese antifaz.

-No, señor. –le dije. Y haciendo caso a sus palabras, comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón, y acto seguido, lo baje hasta dejarlo sobre mis pies.

-Listo. –le sonreí con descaro.

-¿Usted cree que estoy bromeando? –me miro serio.

-Pero usted dijo solo el pant-

-No me interrumpa. –me corto, con su penetrante mirada azul, observándome. –Bajese la ropa interior, y apoyese sobre el escritorio. –no dijo más.

-¿Q-qué quiere decir… señor?

-Lo que usted escucho, no me haga repetirlo. Para estos casos, el mejor castigo es el corporal.

-P-pero señor, usted no puede…-sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Si puedo, Redman. Y déjeme decirle que le voy a enseñar como se adiestraban a los jóvenes como tú en mi época. –Una sonrisa ladina estampada en sus labios.

Mierda. ¿Dónde estaban los hombres así en la vida real? Yo solo conocía a uno, y este era como un sueño imposible. Aunque debía admitir que se parecían mucho, esto lo hacia aun mas emocionante.

Comencé a bajarme la ropa interior y la deje caer en el suelo, acompañando a mi pantalón. Estaba de espaldas a él. Sentí como una de sus morenas manos se aferro a mi brazo, jalándome y llevándome a un extremo del escritorio. Me reclino sobre este, con todo mi torso apoyado sobre la superficie de madera, dejando mi culo al aire. Saco una cinta roja de su bolsillo, y con ella ato mis manos. No me asusto, era un agarre fuerte, pero no doloroso, aunque me iba a dificultar el salir libremente.

Aun así, si algo pasaba, solo debía decir la palabra de seguridad. Pero con las ganas que tenía, lo ultimo que iba a decir en aquel momento era "Hamburguesa".

-No se mueva. –pronuncio esa ronca voz, mientras lo veía alejarse del escritorio. Se acerco hacia de los estantes que habían en la sala, decorada como una oficina, y tomo una caja negra. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y pude ver su trasero apretado por ese pantalón negro, y vaya que tenía un buen culo. Me mordí el labio de solo pensar lo que podría hacerle a ese redondo trasero. Regreso de nuevo al escritorio, y deposito la caja negra frente a mí. ¿Qué tenia adentro?

-Estaba pensando en darle unas nalgadas. –uno de sus dedos rozo mis nalgas, deslizándolo lentamente. Aquel simple contacto me hizo estremecer. Mordí mis labios para ahogar un gemido. –Pero tal vez no sea suficiente para un chico rebelde como tú.

Alejo sus dedos de mi. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante aquel pensamiento. Es cierto que unas nalgadas serían algo muy íntimo, y quizás… no lo suficiente. Quería más de él.

-No señor… por favor. –suplique en voz baja, mientras veía como sacaba cosas de la misteriosa caja negra. Deposito sobre la mesa una regla, una paleta de madera y un objeto cilíndrico, ¿Qué era eso? Tenia forma de pene.

-Debe atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos. –dijo, con su voz profunda.

-P-pero… señor. –el miedo y la emoción peleaban, pero el intenso deseo prevalecio.

-No tiene que temer. –se puso cerca de mi. –No voy a hacerte daño, pero puedo garantizarte que no te vas sentir cómodo este fin de semana… este será un castigo que no podras olvidar. –susurro en mi odio. Con aquella voz tan profunda, cargada de intenciones nada inocentes. -¿Rezo los rosarios que le habían mandado antes?

-Hmmm…-

-Creo que no. Una cosa más para sumarle a su lista, este castigo no le va salir barato. ¿Lo sabe? –vi como tomaba la carpeta de nuevo, y ahora la regla de plástico, mientras leía en voz alta.

-Fumar en el estacionamiento, dormirse en las misas, faltarle el respeto a los sacerdotes. -¿Se supone que yo había hecho todas esas cosas para estar aquí? Reí por lo bajo. Las haría una y otra vez si lo iba a tener a él.

"Zas, zas." Un quejido de dolor se escapó de mi boca. Sentí un escozor en mis nalgas. Me había dado un azote con la regla.

-Redman, ¿se esta burlando de mi? -dijo, con un tono de voz firme.

-N-no señor. -Ardía. Rozaba el borde de la negla en mi trasero, sobándome las nalgas con el plástico.

-Hemos sido muy condescendientes con usted, pero dejeme advertirle que mi paciencia tiene un límite. Creo que habrá que implementar un poco más de... Fuerza. -se alejo de nuevo, y vi como depositaba la regla en la mesa, y ahora tomando la paleta de madera.

La madre que... ¿No pensaba azotarme con eso, o si?

-Masturbase en los baños, traer revistas prohibidas a clases. Y- paso la paleta entre mis nalgas, podía sentir el frío roce de la madera. -Robo un examen. Podría seguir leyendo esta lista todo el día y no tendría fin, creo que ya entendió el punto de este castigo, joven Redman. Ahora, cierre las piernas.

Obedecí a lo que ordenó.

-Y más le vale no hacer ningún sonido, no querrá que sus compañeros se enteren de su castigo. -me susurró al oido. ¿Cómo se suponía que no iba a hacer sonido alguno? Mierda. -Pero si se le ocurre retarme... –tomo mi cabello, fuerte pero no lastimandome, y subió mi cabeza. -...No me dejará opción que usarlo. -señalo al objeto cilíndrico de metal. No iba a follarme con eso, ¿cierto?

Preferiría que usará la suya propia, pero en este sitio no nos permitían tener relaciones sexuales sin consentimiento.

-No, señor. -y no dije más. Respiré profundo, cerre mis ojos fuerte, esperando que el dolor llegara. Pero nada sucedió.

Escuche una risita. Él a acerco de nuevo a mi oído. -No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar, pero si vas a sentir una poco de incomodidad.

-Vale... -¿estaba tratando de ser amable conmigo?

-Más te vale que le pidas perdón al señor al terminar tu castigo. -escuché de nuevo una risita. -¿Estás listo?

-Si..., creo. -sentí el roce de la paleta de madera en mis nalgas. La alejo, y luego me dio una nalgada. Me estremecí ante su contacto. No estaba seguro de esto, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Al final, era lo que yo había pedido y si no me gustaba, me iría y no tenía el porque regresar.

Él alejo el objeto, y luego lo atrajo de nuevo chocando de lleno contra mi trasero. Un grito involuntario salió de mi boca. ¡Santa, jodida, vaca! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a controlar aquello?

-¡Silencio! -me grito. Atrayendo la paleta de nuevo, dándome otro azote. Mordí fuerte mi labio inferior. Y podía jurar que aquello iba a dejar mi trasero tan rojo como mi cabello, sino más.

La agonía siguió, pero también el placer. Silencio, él gruño y me estremecí ante el quinto azote. Me estaba quemando por dentro, y no sólo por el dolor sino también por el placer y el éxtasis de lo que estaba experimentando, se sentía jodidamente bien. Mi polla no lo iba a aguantar más, y de un momento a otro me iba a deshacer aquí mismo.

Sumado en el placer, no me di cuenta cuando los azotes cesaron y ahora me sobaba con sus manos el trasero. Una de sus manos se deslizó lenta y peligrosamente entre mis piernas, separándolas y llegando a su destino, mi miembro.

Mierda.

Inconsciente, me eché hacia atrás, chocando contra sus caderas. No necesitaba romperle el pantalón y sacar su miembro para darse cuenta cuan excitado estaba él, aunque admito que igual me hubiera gustado arrancárselo.

Siguió masajeando mis nalgas, mientras que con la otra se dedicada a bombear mi miembro. _Joder_ , yo estaba a punto de venirme, mientras el con descaro deslizaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo en mi trasero, aun usando su pantalón. Con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y el agarre en mi miembro, una par de bombeadas más y no paso mucho tiempo para que llegará al orgasmo, suspire agotado y me deje caer sobre el escritorio, sintiendo aquel liquido caliente deslizarse entre mis piernas.

* * *

.::.

 _ **Aomine**_

¿Qué rayos hacia Kagami Taiga aquí? Estaba usando un antifaz, pero era imposible no reconocer ese cabello rojo de dos tonalidades distintas, esos ojos carmesí tan intensos como el mismo fuego y ese culo firme que tenía. Acaso no le bastaba con volverme loco en la oficina, sino también tenía que venir al Calabozo, a _mi_ lugar, a poner cachondo. ¿Qué carajos hacía aquí?

Al menos había podido castigarlo por ponerme celoso en la oficina, mientras coqueteaba descaradamente con el idiota de cabellos celestes. Sonreí para mi mientras veía el ahora rojo, trasero de Taiga. Tendría algunas magulladuras, pero nada que no desaparezca en un par de días.

-¿Estás bien? -me acerque a él para preguntarle. Estaba deshecho sobre el escritorio, con su culo rojo. Sabía por el expidiente que leí, que él era nuevo en todo esto y sus reacciones me lo habían demostrado, era un sumiso de cuna.

Y él había venido a ser castigado. Yo solo quería tomarlo contra el escritorio, fuerte.

 _Contrólate, Daiki._

Un apenas audible "si" se escapó de sus labios. Estaba agotado y eso que sólo le había dado unos pocos azotes. Pobre mocoso.

Mire la hora en mi reloj. Ya había pasado la media hora de la sesión, y no tenía excusa para retenerlo aquí más tiempo. Suspire.

-Joven Redman, vistase y no espero verlo en mi oficina de nuevo. ¿Le quedo claro? -Me aleje de él y me sente en el escritorio, desamarrandole las manos. Solté el nudo y sobe sus brazos, aunque no lo había atado tan fuerte como para dejar marca.

-¿A no?, yo pensé que iba a querer que me pasara todos los días por aquí... señor~ -dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-¡Redman! A la capilla, y rece veinte ave marias. Ahora mismo. -le ordené.

-Como diga, señor. -me miró con sus ojos rojos. Maldito mocoso, vete ahora antes de que te folle contra la pared. Lo observe mientras se ponía el pantalón y se quejaba mientras la tela rozaba su trasero.

-Espero haya aprendido la lección.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor. -Tomo el pomo de la puerta, y se giró a mirarme una última vez. -Si este será mi castigo... Ahora me portare peor. -y salió, dando un portazo.

Y lo único que podía hacer era reírme del idiota, tan tranquilo que se veía en la oficina, ¿quién hubiera pensando que tendría estos gustos peculiares?

Claro, yo no podía hablar primero de mí. Me levante del escritorio y tome mis cosas, debía ir al baño a encargarme de cierto asunto que cargaba en el pantalón. Kagami había dejado el escritorio sucio... Ya mandaría a alguien a limpiar el desastre.

* * *

-¿Día duro, Daiki? -Vi como Akashi tomaba asiento a mi lado.

¿Tan fácil era de leer? -No, lo de siempre.

-Uhm, ya veo... ¿algun sumiso interesante? -me preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos bicolores. Nos hayabamos sentados en la sala de descanso del club.

-La verdad que sí, yo sabía quién era pero él no me reconoció.

-¿Y te lo quieres tirar?

-¿Y tu eres psíquico? -arqueé una ceja.

-Soy absoluto, Daiki. Así que es normal que lo sepa todo. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-¿Dónde está tu sumiso? -le pregunte, tratando de cambiar de tema. No tenía ganas de hablar del pelirrojo, y ya me había hecho dos pajas en la noche pensando en él, ese idiota. Ya me encargaría luego de él poniéndole un montón de trabajo.

-Esta descansando en el sauna, lo espero para irnos a casa. Pero no me cambies de tema, ¿de dónde lo conoces? -me estaba clavando su mirada filosa. Akashi era un buen amigo, pero a veces podía dar miedo.

Él y Furihata eran una pareja de amo y sumiso, que solían frecuentar el club para pasar el rato. Debido a que nos conocíamos de antes, tenemos la comodidad de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, pero por lo general todos suelen llamarse por sus sobrenombres.

-Del trabajo. -le respondí, ignorando su intensa mirada.

-Es malo mezclar el trabajo con tus placeres, Daiki.

-Mira quien lo dice. -bufé.

-En mi caso es distinto, Daiki. No me compares contigo.

-Que dices, si Furihata trabajaba para tu empresa.

-Cierto, pero Kouki es mi prometido, y estamos en nuestro derecho. Tu sólo te quieres follar y someter a tu asistente.

¿Como sabía que era mi asistente? Definitivamente debía ser adivino o tener alguna clase de poderes especiales.

-Lo que digas, nos vemos.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? Pero si llegaste hace poco.

-No tengo ganas de seguir con nadie, se lo encargo a Imayoshi por esta noche. Nos vemos. -dije, alejandome del sofá.

Solo había una persona la cual me interesaba someter aquella noche.

* * *

.::.

 ** _Kagami_**

Solté una especie de gruñido-rugido animal mientras trataba de estirarme por sobre la cama para tomar mi celular. Quien quiera que fuera se las iba a ver con mi mal humor de la mañana.

Tenía más de media hora que estaba sonando, mi celular y yo simplemente no podía tomarlo.

Me dolía absolutamente todo desde las caderas hacia abajo… y eso que ni siquiera había follado. _Jodido director,_ todo esto era culpa suya pero admito que había valido la pena.

Mi celular había cesado de sonar y suspire aliviado, si hasta levantarme a ir al baño resultaba una tarea difícil en aquel momento, solo quería quedarme echado boca abajo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero mi alegría duro poco cuando comenzó a sonar esta vez el teléfono de mi casa, el cual se encontraba… en la sala. ¡Y una mierda! Solo pensar en que debía sentarme en la cama y luego ponerme de pie, sentía que el mundo se venía abajo.

Ahogue un gemido en la almohada, cuando intente estirar una pierna por fuera de la sabana. No, aquello era simplemente era imposible.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado llegar a casa la noche anterior. Recuerdo que cambiarme y ponerme mi propia ropa había sido un inmenso dolor en el trasero, literal. Combinar pantalones jeans junto con un trasero recién azotado era una _muy_ mala idea. Luego caminar hasta la salida y tomar un taxi, eso sí que había sido una odisea. Cuando por fin había logrado pedir un taxi, trate de entrar lo más lento y seguro posible, tal vez el chofer pensó que estaba demente, pero al menos me había traído a casa.

Subí la mirada por sobre las sabanas y observe mi brazo derecho, allí estaba una bien definida marca de mordida sobre mi antebrazo la cual me había hecho la noche anterior tratando de ahogar un grito cuando me había tirado sobre la cama. Es cierto que no era conocido como el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero tenía que admitir que con aquello me había pasado de idiota. Y ya no recordaba más, solo me acurruque entre las lágrimas y las sabanas y me quede dormido.

¿Y entonces quien carajo llamaba a aquellas horas un sábado por la mañana? Me llene de valor y tras un último gruñido me estire sobre la cama y alcance mi celular sobre la mesa de noche, me recosté sobre un lado, tratando de hacer lo posible por no apoyarme sobre mi trasero, y desbloquee el teléfono.

Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de una persona y sólo una. Takao Kazunari.

Ese traidor, por su culpa había terminado en un club privado de sadomasoquistas, y fue incapaz de advertirme en lo que me estaba metiendo. Me había atrapado con su: "Es un buen lugar para hacer cosas _diferentes_ , ¡además a Shin-chan y a mí nos encanta!".

Si lo pensaba mejor, ¿Cómo Midorima se había dejado engatusar para terminar en aquel lugar? Si bien el sujeto era conocido por ser tan serio y reservado no me imaginaba que tuviera aquellos gustos.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, y es como si lo hubiera invocado pues el mismísimo Midorima Shintarou me estaba llamando en ese momento.

-¿Hola? –dije, contestando la llamada.

-¡Descarado! ¡Desvergonzado! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ignorar todas mis llamadas pero si contestas a la primera de Shin-chan!? ¿¡Acaso tienen algo que yo no me haya enterado!? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? ¿¡Piensas dejarnos plantado!? ¿No vienes a desayunar? ¡Qué extraño! ¡Porque donde haya comida tu eres el primero en llegar! – sólo puse los ojos en blancos y aleje el teléfono de mi oreja antes de que Takao me dejara sordo con sus gritos.

-Takao… ¡Cállate! –le respondí una vez que había cesado su interminable interrogatorio. -¿Sabes si quiera que horas son? ¿¡Por qué demonios se supone que debería estar despierto a estas horas!?

-Kagami, ¡son las once de la mañana! ¿Acaso no estás en tu casa? Eh, picaron~ -respondió mi supuesto amigo barra traidor, con voz divertida.

-¡Idiota! Claro que estoy en mí… ¡AHHH! ¡Holy shit, damn! –

-¿Kagami? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Qué fue ese grito? – Tire el teléfono a un lado, ignorando la voz de Takao y me concentre en respirar. Uno, dos, inhala, exhala.

¡Joder! Observe mi blanco techo, mientras analizaba el pecado que acababa de cometer, cuando me acosté sobre mi trasero en la cama. Había movido las sabanas y ahora me encontraba desnudo, en todo mi esplendor, acostada sobre está.

Tenia que buscar algo para el dolor, ahora mismo.

-Takao, cállate un rato. –le respondí en altavoz mientras me ponía de pie. –No voy a poder ir con ustedes, lo siento, disfruta tu día con Midorima. –Tome el teléfono y un bóxer que estaba tirado sobre la silla de mi escritorio y comencé a caminar –o mejor dicho, deslizarme con lentitud sobre el suelo- hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué no vendrás? ¡Qué cruel eres! Además, ¿por qué gritaste hace un rato? –me pregunto.

-Por tu culpa. –le dije, mientras me apoyaba sobre los muebles, tratando de hacer mi camino hacia la cocina. ¿Por qué no era como las demás personas y guardaba las medicinas en el baño de mi habitación? No, tenía que guardarlas en el gabinete más alto sobre la nevera haciendo imposible buscarlas rápido, bien Taiga, bien.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sé que mi belleza afocante hace que más de uno grite en la calle cuando me ve pasar, pero no–

-¡Adiós! –le dije, amenazando con cortar la llamada.

¡Y finalmente había llegado a mi destino! Tire la ropa interior –imposible de poner- por algún lado y deje el teléfono en la barra, me acerque a la nevera y bebí casi toda la jarra de agua en un trago.

-¡Está bien! No más bromas, entonces ¿Por qué no vendrás?

-Porque me duele el culo. –respondí, y luego corte la llamada. Ignore cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desesperadamente de nuevo, me concentre en buscar alguna jodida pastilla que me ayudara con el dolor.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí? No se supone que deberían como una cita romántica, ¿o algo así? –le pregunte a los sujetos que ahora se encontraban invadiendo mi casa. Midorima se encontraba sentado en el sofá que estaba a mi lado, con sus brazos cruzados y su típica expresión seria. Por su parte, Takao caminaba animado hacia la sala, trayendo consigo una taza azul humeante.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunte cuando me ofreció la taza.

-Shin-chan fue el que propuso la idea de venir a ver como estabas cuando nos dejaste plantados, ¿no es un buen amigo? ¡A que sí! –respondió el pelinegro haciendo un puchero, tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Takao, deja de decir estupideces. –le sentencio el peliverde con una mirada, el aludido solo le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Acerque la taza a mi nariz, tratando de descifrar que era lo que Takao había preparado.

Hacía diez minutos que habían llegado y ahora me encontraba en medio de la sala, cubriendo mi desnudez con una sábana blanca ya que no me habían dado oportunidad de vestirme… y tampoco es que tenía muchas ganas de pasar algo sobre mi trasero en aquellos momentos.

-Deja de estudiarlo tanto, es solo un té. No tiene droga ni nada por estilo. –me dijo el pelinegro que estaba a mi lado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, aunque no sé si fiarme de ti. –le dije, dándole un probadita a la bebida caliente, y la verdad es que no sabía nada mal, además que lo único que había en mi estómago eran un par de pastillas para el dolor.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fiaría de él. –dijo Midorima, acomodando sus lentes.

-¡Eso es cruel! –grito Takao a mi lado, y casi termina toda la bebida en el sofá.

-¡Mierda, Takao! No hagas eso. –le dije, regalándole una mirada fulminante.

-Y bien, ¿qué te dejo tan adolorido para no poder ni caminar al café? ¿Mucha polla anoche? –dijo Takao, haciendo un gesto con su boca como si estuviera haciendo una mamada.

Casi me ahogo con la bebida, y vi la muerte pasar por mis ojos durante dos segundos.

-¡Takao! ¡Cierra la boca! –y los gritos del peliverde me volvieron a la realidad.

-Explícame como es que puedo juntarme contigo.

-Porque soy irresistible. –respondió el pelinegro, guiñándome un ojo. Ahora fue el turno de Midorima de poner los ojos en blancos y encogerse en el sofá.

Con Takao en la casa, no iba a tener paz en un buen rato, sería mejor que buscara alguna manera de que se vaya y poder regresar a mi letargo en donde señor trasero y yo éramos felices.

Me tome lo último que quedaba del té y deja la taza vacía en la mesa auxiliar. Me gire a mirar a Takao, este me devolvió la mirada arqueando una ceja.

-Takao. –dijo Midorima, haciendo que ambos volteáramos a verlo. Estaba de pie, apoyando sobre la barra de la cocina y una expresión de obvia molestia en su rostro.

-¿Si, Shin-chan? –le respondió el pelinegro de forma una inocente.

Midorima no dijo nada, solo extendió su dedo hacia el frente, señalando la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala. -¿Me puedes explicar que hace _ese_ folleto en casa de Kagami?

Dijo al fin, señalando el folleto de Rosa Negra –el club – el cual me había dado Takao unos días antes.

El aludido solo se dedicó a mirarme, entrecejo sus ojos y con una sonrisa ladina me preguntó: -¿Te divertiste anoche?

Trague fuerte, y _santa mierda_ , él sabía que había ido.

* * *

Primero, disculpas: el word anda super estúpido y no me anda señalando los errores, (tengo que adivinarlos) si hay algún error o falta ortográfica, ¡lo siento!

Bien, criaturitas del sol y de la oscuridad (?) espero hayan podido pasar un rato agradable leyendo la historia. Sé que pensaron que a lo mejor tendría un lemmon todo hard, pero es el primer capítulo, así que lo dejare para el próximo, I promise~.

Realmente no sé cuándo suba la segunda parte (por cierto, solo serán dos) No pongo fecha porque saben que soy un asco para subir en una fecha, lamento decepcionar pero siempre ando ocupada o estresada con la universidad, así que me estoy tomando un tiempo para volver a escribir y hay otras historias que necesito actualizar. Pero más temprano que tarde subiré la continuación.

Aprecio un montón que hayan llegado hasta aquí y _**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**_ criaturitas por leer mis otras historias y aguantar con mucha paciencia la irresponsabilidad de Amy, sé que mis disculpas no son suficientes, pero tratare de hacerles feliz con mis historias :D.

Como siempre, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas, odio, amor, piñas, café, pizza, sushi, dólares, cualquier cosa es bien recibido (?)

 _Con mucho amor, y piñas me despido, nos leemos pronto xx~._


End file.
